wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jubilee
“''Stop! In the name of the law! I will kill you!” Please do '''not steal/refurbish/use my coding!' Theft will NOT be tolerated and will result in an IMMEDIATE ban. J U B I L E E D E S C R I P T I O N Jubilee is an eye-catching dragon, due to the way she expresses herself. Bright blues, yellows, pinks, and reds are splashed all across her body creating an amalgamation of neon colors. She is rather lanky with long legs and arms, but she's is slightly pudgy around the middle. Her face is round but friendly, and she has very large, expressive eyes. Her yellow scales are freckled all over with faint blue freckles, which she really loves about herself. Her favorite things to wear are typically pajamas, seeing as the rest of the week she is clothed in school uniforms. When she goes out is when she really gets to have fun. She enjoys wearing bright graphic tees with her favorite characters on them, or band attire she doesn't usually get to wear. She loves to decorate her arms with bangle bracelets and wear huge, colorful earrings. She's also a big fan of her pink shades, which she wears with contacts since she can't see very well. P E R S O N A L I T Y And eccentric dragon with lots of energy to share with her peers! Her bright personality and whimsical aura rub off on those around her and give them an extra boost of joy. Jubilee sees it as a goal to make others smile and laugh on a daily basis, and she's got plenty of really stupid puns to share with those who'll listen. In the past years, she has gained a lot of confidence in her identity and who she is as a person. She wants to be a friend to everyone and a friend to herself. Although she does have her down days, she tries to be positive for those around her. Some of her best tactics are hugging, singing, and dancing to cheer her friends up. She has a more serious side to her personality that she almost finds embarrassing. She only uses it with people who she feels deserve a more serious tone, like older friends or people she respects. This doesn't stop her from wise cracking and breaking out her classic jokes even in a situation that may not be entirely appropriate for them. Jubilee is a busy-body by nature and has several different hobbies that she enjoys partaking in, such as drawing, fanfiction and creative writing, and singing. She loves to listen to music or write her own to play on the electric guitar or ukulele. She was blessed with the talent to be able to play instruments by ear, which makes learning new ones pretty easy! Other things she enjoys doing include roller skating, skateboarding, going shopping for clothes and new toys, visiting the music shop in town, helping out at the local wildlife center, and swimming. To her friends and peers, she tries to be very openminded and considerate of their feelings and beliefs. Jubilee doesn't have an easy time with many others her age where she lives, so she cherishes the people she gets along with well. She tries to be mature in serious times despite her naturally childish nature. She has always been drawn to the "underdog" type people and wants to befriend people like them! She's a very forgiving dragon, and can sometimes give those who hurt her too many chances. Sometimes her friends have to remind her to take care of herself, too. R E L A T I O N S H I P S D A Y B R E A K Daybreak, or Marvin as he is called, is one of Jubilee's best friends! She admires his artistic ability and his drive to be himself in the face of confusion or hurt. She enjoys sharing cute animal videos and new music with him! She is thankful to be a part of his little buddy group. R A C C O O N By far one of Juby's closest friends and allies, whom she cares so much about. They have built entire worlds together using their characters and writing. They both share a love of superheroes, animals, and Minecraft. Together they are the mayors of Worm World and reign supreme. Be afraid. Be very afraid. M A P L E Maple is Jubilee's go-to Marvel buddy. They love to talk about plots and angst and their wives. She thinks she is a very talented writer. They are the server's "Marvel Stan Squad," and love to go on Marvel meme rampages. Jubilee thinks it's hilarious that she fears her essays about Tony Stark. F I R E F L Y Jubilee loves to hang out with Firefly. They are both heavily influenced by their favorite musical artists and share the same favorites! Jubilee loves to send new music and talk about recent goings on in the bandoms they're in. One of their favorite things to do is construct cursed things in Minecraft together. I N F I N I T Y Infinity and Jubilee are close friends! She thinks their art is amazing and that they've come very far with it. She also loves the way they have with words, and thinks they should be a poet one day. She also likes to discuss Marvel theories with them. They have spent many hours talking about their wives in chat and discussing how much they would die for girls. S T O R M B R E A K Jubilee loves Storm, and has always admired his art and his keen intellect. They share an obsession with birds of prey and the HTTYD universe, as well as world building and character development in writing and roleplaying. And besides, it's not everyday you find someone you can cause to kin a plane like you do. W I N D S W E P T Jubilee is very close to Windy, and sees him as one of her best friends. He has always been there for her when she's upset, and she loves to share writing with him and roleplay as well. Jubilee is sad that they don't talk as much anymore, but loves him all the same. L U K E Jubilee adores Luke, and cherishes them as a friend. They're always someone to talk about anime ships and obsessions. Jubilee loves to share her new ideas and character designs with them, as well as talking about recent manga chapters and new episodes that come out. G A L L E R Y Kpop.png|pink!!! by me Summery jub.png|summery joob,, by me Jubilee mercury.png|freddie mercury joooob,,, by me AGAIN New icon ju.png|former icon by ME Doooooodle.png|joob and her SISTERS by me New sona jubilee 2018.png|headshot by MOI gatcha_prize.png|my MARBLES BY HANDOMSE SISTER Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (Morrowsight.the.nightwing) Category:SilkWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student)